L'enfance d'Harry
by Serpentardecoeur
Summary: Harry n'as pas eu une enfance heureuse et épanouie, nous le savons, mais en quoi ne fut elle pas heureuse? receuil de drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Ceci est ma première fanfiction. J'espère que une personne au moins lira et métra une petite review pour dire si c'est bien ou pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou m'indiquer le moindre problème. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Magie, Magie fais ce que tu veux

C'était une journée tout à fait ordinaire au numéro 4 de Privet Drive.

Dans la salle à manger Pétunia Dursley né Evans regardais son fils Dudley agé de trois ans jouer avec son cousin Harry du meme age dans le salon.

Depuis l'arrivée de ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts Pétunia et Vernon, son mari, le guettaient la moindre trace de magie qu'il aurais pu hériter de ses parents.

-Il n'as peut être pas hérité de leur monstruosité. Dis Vernon.

-Et si elle apparait il faudras tout faire pour qu'elle parte, par la violence si il le faut. Conclus sombrement l'homme en continuant à regarder les enfants qui s'amusaient.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Pétunia, livide, d'une vois tremblante appela son mari.

-Vernon! Vite!Vite!

Vernon, une fois aux cotés de sa femme compris sa terreur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage rougis et ses quatres mentons tremblèrent lorsqu'il cria en s'avencant vers Harry emerveillé par ses cubes de construction qui volaient autour de lui.

-Imonde vermine, monstre comment...ca ne vas pas…tu…tu va apprendre ce qu'il en coute d'être anormal!

Sur ces mots Vernon pris le jeune enfant par les épaules, le souleva violement et le jeta dans le placard qu'il ferma et dans lequel il passera de longues années.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! J'ai été ravie ce matin en regardant mon ordi de voir une vingtaine de vue, je suis une quiche en orthographe donc désolée pour les mots qui vous écorcherons les yeux. Bonne lecture!**

 **PS:j'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration pour les titres…**

L'abus pointe son nez

Quelques jours après l'accident, le couple Dursley se concertaient pour trouver le meilleur moyen de faire sortir la magie d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que seul un travail acharné avait de la valeur et bannir de la maison tout ce qui pourrais avoir trait à la magie tel que les contes ou la peluche de dragon.

Ainsi commença le processus pour soigner Harry.

En raison de son jeune âge, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans alerter les voisins, il devait donc pour le moment seulement faire la vaisselle, ranger la chambre de Dudley, balayer et ce parfaitement.

Le reste du temps Harry regardais sa tante lui montrer ce qu'il devrait faire quand il sera suffisamment grand soit le petit déjeuner, la lessive, le repassage.

Harry croyant avoir faits une bêtise acceptait sa punition et faisait avec sèrieux les corvées imposées te tentais de bien apprendre ce que sa tante lui montrais, content d'avoir une chose de plus que son cousin mais espérant tout de même que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Ce ne sera que des mois plus tard qu'il comprendra que sa famille n'as aucunement l'intention de faire arrêter sa punition bien au contraire et qu'il apprenais ses futures corvées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vois j'ai eu pleine de lectures je suis trop contente ! Et merci Lilireyna pour ta review. Bonne Lecture!**

Mensonge

C'est le premier jour d'Harry à l'école maternelle. La maitresse était une amie de longue date de Pétunia Dursley qui avait pu donc la mettre en garde de la soi-disant mythomanie du jeune Harry.

Dans la journée elle leur demanda de faire un dessin de leur famille. En regardant les dessins de ses élèves elle vit le dessin d'Harry qui avait fait ses tuteurs dans le salon, son cousin dans une chambre et lui dans un carré sous l'escalier.

-Pourquoi tu te fais sous l'escalier?

-C'est là que je dors. Et Dudley il a deux chambres, pour dormir t pour…

-Tu n'as pas honte. La coupa sa maitresse, ta tante m'avait prévenue mais oser essayer de faire croire que Pétunia et Vernon puissent faire cela !

-Mais…

-Silence! Je leur dirais ce soir que tu tentes de leur attirer des ennuis, eux qui t'ont recueillis, ils auraient dû te laisser dans un orphelinat petit ingrat! Va au coin!

Harry la tête baissée se mit dans le coin de la classe.

Le soir, la maitresse raconta les mensonges de son neveu à Pétunia qui une fois à la maison le gifla et l'envoya dans son placard sans manger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour Aka Serdaigle je suis ravie que cela te plaise et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ce petit recueil et pour Juliette54** **pauvre petit Harry en effet mai je ne lui ferrait rien subir de vraiment trop trop grave. Bonne lecture !**

elle est ou ma maman ?

Au parc de Privet Drive Harry dans son coin regardait les meres s'occuper de leurs enfants et se demandait ou elle pourquoi il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante.

Il avança donc vers sa tante qui parlait avec ses amies sur un banc.

-Tante Pétunia, elle est où ma maman?

Pétunia le regarda avec une légère surprise. Depuis les deux ans qu'elle l'avait trouvé devant sa porte c'était la première fois qu'il le lui demandait, elle lui répondit donc:

-Elle est morte.

-C'est quoi la morte?

-La mort c'est quand elle vit plus.

-Mais comment?

Les amies de Pétunia s'esclaffèrent.

-Qu'il est idiot. Dirent elle en gloussant

Harry leur lança un regard noir à travers ses larmes et s'enfuit en courant dans un coin du parc non sans leur crier:

-C'est vous les idiotes et en plus vous êtes pas belles comme des vers de terre.

Les femmes le regardèrent trop choquées pour dire quoi que ce soit, et dirent à quel point elle avait du courage d'élever ce gamin qui était selon elles un futur petit voyou comme son père.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf…Bonne lecture.**

Les mains dans le liquide vaisselle Harry regardait une chouette voler et se disait que lui aussi voudrait bien voler. Soudain il se souvins d'un rêve qu'il avait fait à plusieurs reprises.

À se souvenir il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Depuis la table à manger Vernon l'intérompi et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire garçon, les assiettes sales?

-Non c'est mon rêve que je me souviens, c'était trop bien, et… magique.

Blémissant Vernon répétat:

-magique ?!

Ne percevant pas le trouble de son oncle Harry s'emballa.

-Oui, j'étais sur une moto mais la moto elle était dans le ciel mais avant il y avait la jolie lumière qui… le gros homme rougissant se leva brusquement, s'approcha de Harry et cria:

-la magie ça n'existe pas, les motos ne volent pas! En ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un claque derrière la tête.

Il se saisit ensuite de l'enfant et le traina dans son placard.

Une fois enfermé Harry soupira et dit doucement dans un souffle:

-Mais il était bien ce rêve.

Et il se coucha.


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai eu envie d'être gentille avec petit Harry, après tout on peu bien lui accorder une petite pause.**

 **Juliette54 et oui c'était plus qu'un rêve et Vernon s'en doute c'est pour ça qu'il a eu une si mauvaise reaction, il s'est dit que si les soriers avaient des balais volants, alors une moto volante c'est pas bien plus compliqué.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

Journée paisible partie1

Nous étions une semaine avant Noël, Pétunia et Vernon voulaient amener leur fils voir les jouets pour que le père Noël puisse savoir quels cadeaux il voudrait avoir.

Malheureusement pour eux qui ne voulaient pas emmener Harry ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tout seul à la maison, que diraient les voisins s'ils voyaient un enfant de quatre ans livré à lui-même sans personne pour le surveiller et puis il serait capable de mettre le bazar dans la maison.

La solution se présenta lorsque Pétunia vit sa voisine Mme Figg passer devant leur maison pour rejoindre la sienne.

-Arabella comment allez-vous?

-Pas très bien, Papatteblanche et Papattegrise se sont encore disputés, ils sont ous les deux amoureux de Crevette. La petite chatte grise ajouta-t-elle voyant le visage confus devant elle.

-Heu… oui c'est dommage. Mais je voulais vous demander, avec Vernon nous voulions emmener Dud-, les garçons pour qu'ils puissent voir les jouets qu'ils veulent pour Noël mais la dernière fois que nous avons emmené Harry il a fait une crise et a hurlé dans tout le magasin. Pourriez-vous le garder s'il vous plaît?

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le lapsus:

-Mais bien sûr j'en serai ravie, vous y allez aujourd'hui? Comme ça je le prends maintenant…

-Merci Arabella, je vous l'envoie.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry sortit de sa maison pour aller à celle de sa gardienne pour la journée. Une fois à l'intérieur Mme Figg lui dit:

-Tu vas m'aider à m'occuper des chats.

Ainsi Harry passa une journée paisible loin des corvées, à s'amuser avec les chats dans l'odeur de choux qui avait depuis longtemps imprégné la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture.**

Journée paisible dernière partie

Harry timide regardait interloqué Mme Figg et demanda:

-mais comment on s'en occupe des chats?

-Il faut leur donner à manger, à boire, leur faire des caresses, changer la litière, mais toi tu ne vas pas t'occuper de la litière.

Harry donna donc de l'eau dans les huit gamelles à cet effet. Au moment de leur donner leurs croquettes, Harry s'approcha du paquet, le souleva et le foncement de l'emballage fit stopper tous les chats qui le regardèrent. Inconscient de ce qu'il avait déclenché Harry tenta de s'approcher des huit autres gamelles pour croquettes.

Malheureusement pour lui les Vingt-quatre chats de la maison coururent vers lui dans un concert de miaulements, ils se frottaient contre ses jambes et l'empêchaient donc de marcher correctement.

Pour avancer il devait trainer des pieds pour ne pas les écraser. Il crut enfin que son calvaire finit mais il restait encore à les verser.

Il commença à renverser le sachet en avant et les premières croquettes dans les gamelles furent les seules qui y arrivèrent.

Tous les chats avaient essayé de manger en même temps et leur nourriture se déversait sur leurs têtes sans que cela ne semble les gêner.

Harry reposa le sac à sa place et alla s'assoir sur le canapé encore choqué aux côtés de Mme Figg.

Sa gardienne rigola et lui dit:

-ils ont encore tous mangé en même temps?

L'enfant fit un timide hochement de tête et elle rigola, bientôt suivie par le Garçon.

 **L'histoire des chats se precipitants tous et dont la nourriture se répand sur leur tête est vécue…avec 14 chats.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Noël et petit larcin

Tandis que Harry préparait le petit déjeuner, Dudley déchirait le papier qui couvrait ses nombreux cadeaux entouré de ses parents et criais de joie ou de colère selon le cadeau.

Ainsi la figurine d'un héros qui passait à la télé était accepté tandis que les feuilles et le crayons étaient simplement jetés sur le côté.

Dans tous les cas Harry dû porter les nombreux cadeaux dans la salle de jeu de son cousin, une torture selon lui qui n'avait reçu que les vieux habits de Dudley.

Après plusieurs allés-retours, Harry finis enfin à tout monter.

Il s'arrêta donc un moment e regarda les jouets de son cousin et fut pris d'une bouffée de jalousie. Et il voulut lui aussi un cadeau.

Il regarda autour de lui ce qu'il pourrait cacher facilement et que Dudley avait déjà oublié… Les feuilles et les crayons! Il les mit sous son tee-shirt trop grand et hop, ni vu, ni connu il retourna à son placard pour cacher sa trouvaille puis en ressortit pour faire ses corvées de la journée.

Une fois le soir arrivé, Harry put enfin dessiner, ne sachant pas trop quoi dessiner, il tenta de dessiner la moto volante. Ensuite il dessina comment il imaginait ses parents.  
Épuisé il cacha ses dessins et s'endormit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci Aka Serdaigle pour ta review mais il faut se rappeler que les chats, c'est le mal absolu!**

 **Ensuite pour ma** **toute petite** **Swatchy… tu as vraiment interets de me metre plein de review sinon…je dis à Mimi ce que Rémi m'as dit quand il s'est fait passer pour toi, et je le dirais peut être même à Flocon, je sais je suis démoniaque. Mouhahahahah- kof kof (rire de méchant qui s'étoufe).**

 **Bon trève de Bétises je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Une petite chanson

Harry était dans la cuisine à chanter doucement le refrain d'une musique qui était passée à la radio Française.

Elle avait été mise à cause d'une lubie de sa tante qui, enfant avait apprise un peu de Français et qui voulais s'y remettre.

Mais avait arrêté d'écouter ces musiques qu'elle jugeait indécentes.

Il ne se rappelais donc du refrain de cette chanson qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne rougissait donc pas des paroles de la chanson comme il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait comprise.

Il chantonnait donc:

 _C'est à CANARY BAY OU ! OU !_

 _des filles qui s'aimaient par milliers,_

 _C'est à CANARY BAY OU ! OU_

 _des filles qui s'aimaient et s'embrassaient, armées !_

Pétunia passant par là le regarda écouta ce qu'il chantonnait et se mit en colère.

-Petit vaurien, tu devrais avoir honte de chanter ce genre de chanson pour les anormaux.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre et tenta de se justifier.

-Mais je l'aie juste entendue et…

-Silence! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, et je t'interdis de chanter ou d'écouter de la musique compris?

-Oui tante Pétunia.

Ainsi la musique fut bannie elle aussi de la maison.

 **Le refrain est issu de Canary Bay de Indochine.**

 **Pétunia qui dit que c'est des chansons pour anormaux, parle de cette chanson qui parle d'amours saphiques, à la même époque deux autre chansons du même groupe étaient populaire qui passaient beaucoup à la radio et parlaient de transexualité(3em sexe) et de sexe hétéro(3 nuits par semaine) donc pas dans la conception de normalité selon elle et son mari qui n'aiment pas les gens different qui ne rentrent pas dans leurs critères (LGBT, gens de couleur, sorciers, sdf, Handicapés, faibles de santée…) et ils semblent être totalement coincés.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture.**

Marjorie Dursley

Harry était anxieux. Pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, la Marjorie Dursley venait. Elle voulait assister au sixième anniversaire de son neveu qu'elle avait bien l'intention de gâter.

Le problème était que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction à sa présence.

Il avait un certain espoir qu'elle l'apprécie mais lorsqu'elle arriva il révisa son jugement.

-C'est donc lui le vaurien que tu as recueilli, en parlant à son frère. Tu aurais dû l'abandonner ou le noyer, comme avec les bâtards que les chiennes dévergondées mettent au monde.

-Toi là, en s'adressant à Harry, va me chercher du whiskey.

Harry ne désirant pas rester avec cette femme désagréable couru lui chercher.

Une fois au diner où il fit le service il tenta de s'assoir à la place lui état habituellement réservé mais il eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Molaire qui mangeaient le rosbif.

Et demanda donc timidement où il mangerait le soir même.

-Toi tu ne manges pas en même temps que nous, les domestiques mangent les restes après la famille dans la cuisine.

Harry comprit qu'elle ne le considérait que comme au mieux un domestique sinon un nuisible.

Il attendit donc que le repas ne soit terminé pour reprendre les plats et assiettes vides, les restes soigneusement mangés par Molaire.

Il se coucha donc le ventre vide.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne Lecture**

Coup de chaud?

La tante marge était enfin partie, elle et son chien démoniaque.

Ses cinq ans arrivants rapidement Pétunia avait decide qu'il était assez grand pour entretenir le jardin planter de nouvelles fleurs, les arroser, ramasser les feuilles mortes.

C'était un travail fatigant mais étrangement agreable.

Il pouvait s'en occuper facilement car il n'était pas surveillé, il pouvait aussi prendre tout son temps pour le faire, sa tante étant satisfaite de l'apparence de son jardin quand Harry s'en occupait.

Le jardin était plus beau et elle pouvait ainsi montrer aux voisins à quel point leur jardin était, selon eux, le plus beau.

Un jour où il faisait très chaud Harry, dans le jardin, avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Il s'étonna donc d'entendre "humain stupide" et de voir partir un petit serpent à travers les fourrés. Il se secoua la tête et dit:

-Je crois qu'il fait tellement chaud que j'ai eu un mirage qui s'entend.

Rentrant dans la maison il se mit à faire le gouter de Dudley et cet incident sortit rapidement de son esprit, trop occupé par les corvées qu'il devait faire avant de se coucher.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci Juliette54 pour tous tes commentaires, à Aka Serdaigle pour avoir mit la fic dans tes followers et à jessijed pour l'avoir mis dans tes favoris, Merci aux lecteurs fantômes ou pas et passez une bonne lecture.**

Chasse au Harry

Harry n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie. Son cousin avait, avec sa bande inventé la "chasse au Harry" dont le but était de rattraper Harry et le frapper.

Donc Harry courrait depuis plusieurs minutes et était sur le point de se faire rattrapé. Il arrivait encore à rester devant eux mais son plus jeune âge et sa plus petite taille firent qu'il se fit rattrapé.

Ils le mirent à terre et le frappèrent pendant cinq minutes avant que l'estomac de Dudley ne soit le gong mettant fin à la chasse.

Le corps endolori et les vêtements sales Harry rentra pour se faire crier dessus car il n'était pas renté pour faire le gouter de son cousin et qu'il se ramenait les vêtements terreux.

Il tenta de se justifier:

-mais ce n'est pas moi c'est Dudley.

En colère Pétunia le gifla et lui dit:

-N'essaie pas d'accuser Dudley pour tes bêtises, va te laver et soit sûr que je parlerais à ton oncle de ton comportement.

Dépité Harry fit ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné, avec un sentiment d'injustice qui naissait en lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci aux lecteur de lire, à Juliette54, Lyra Ombrelune et salmonelodie de follower la fic et également à** **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Juliette54 pour vos commentaires qui fonts plaisir. Bonne Lecture**

Pas d'idée pour un nom de chapitre

Harry faisait sa rentrée sans son cousin qui était passé à l'école élémentaire.

La maitresse étant nouvelle, elle n'avait donc jamais eu le bonheur d'entendre Pétunia médire sur son neveu.

Pour mieux les connaitre elle demanda à chaques élèves de ce presenter en disant son nom, son âge, le travail de ses parents, et ce qu'ils aiment faire.

Lorsque vint le tour d'Harry il se présenta:

-Je suis Harry, j'ai cinq ans et j'aime dessiner.

La maitresse lui demanda quel était le métier de ses parents et il lui répondit:

-Ils ont plus de travail, ils ont arrêté quand ils sont morts quand j'était bébé et donc je vis chez ma tante.

Ne sachant quoi dire la maitresse continua d'écouter les autres enfants parler d'eux en gardant tout de même un oeil sur Harry.

Une fois les enfants sortis pour la récréation elle regarda les exercices de recopiage des lettres qu'elle avait données aux enfants.

Celles d'Harry étaient déplorables pour ne pas dire catastrophiques.

Les lettres étaient mal formées et le trait tremblant.

Cet enfant avait certainement des problèmes de vue il faudrait en parler à sa tutrice.

En fin d'après-midi elle demanda donc à Harry s'il pouvait demander à sa tante un entretien. Le garçon acquiesca et partit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci aux lecteurs de lire.**

 **Juliette54 merci pour ta review et merci pour l'idée de la conversation maitresse/Pétunia je savais pas quel moment faire.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

Quiproquo

Pétunia jubilait, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de convaincre la maitresse d'Harry qu'il était un voyou, il ne pouvait pas il y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle elle avait été convoquée.

Elle entra ainsi dans la classe, un sourire radieux la conversation commenca:

-Bonjour Mme Dursley, ravie de vous rencontrer.

-De même.

-Je voulais vous parler d'un problème que j'ai détecté chez votre neveu.

-Oui, c'est réellement problématique.

-Vous savez?

-bien sur que je le sais il vit chez moi depuis quatre ans maintenant.

-et vous n'avez rien fais pour régler ce problème?

-si, bien sur mais nous n'y arrivons pas. Prenant un air affligé.

-comment ça?

-Nous ne savons pas comment faire, comment commencer.

-Eh bien je pense que prendre rendez-vous chez un ophtalmo serait un bon début.

-un ophtalmo mais pourquoi?

-Pour qu'il lui prescrive des lunettes et pallier a son problème de vue bien sûr. Commençant à être agacée.

-je… il a des problèmes de vue?

-bien sur c'est pourquoi je vous ai convoquée.

-mais et ses problèmes de comportement?

-Mais Harry n'as pas de Problème du comportement. Ho mais il se fait déjà si tard? Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer mais je suis attendee autre part. J'espère que nous nous reverons.

Pétunia rentrit chez elle de mauvaise humeur en décidant que cette femme était un danger et qu'il valait mieux acheter des lunettes à l'enfant pour être sure qu'elle ne se mêle pas des affaires de la famille.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci Swatchy, et non je ne suis pas sadique. Et surtout continue de lire et mettre des reviews sinon tu sais ce qu'il se passe Muahahahahahahahahahaha… et lit bien la description du sorcier, tu devrais voir de qui je me suis inspirée.**

 **Après le délire personnel de mon esprit depuis longtemps atteint par la folie(ne rit pas Swatchy je t'entends d'ici) je remercie les lecteurs et vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

Dedalus Diggle

Pétunia, peu après avoir amené Harry chez l'ophtalmo décida de l'emmener faire les courses pour le dîner du soir même.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans les rayons à chercher la plus belle pièce de viande possible ils virent un homme étrange s'approcher.

Cet Homme était étrange par son comportement et son accoutrement.

Il regardait plusieurs marques du même objet attentivement et ouvrant les paquets pour regarder encore plus attentivement.

Ce n'est pas très étrange en soi le seul léger problème c'est qu'il faisait ça avec des serviettes et tampons hygiéniques un sujet non plus tabou dans la société mais encore un peu sensible.

Il était vêtu d'un chapeau haut de forme violet d'une veste de costume jaune canari, un pull à rayures horizontales blanches et noires, d'un long Bermuda Maron/kaki et des sandales kaki et noires.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry, son visage s'éclaira et courut pour lui serer la main.

-Monsieur Potter, quel ravissement pour moi de pouvoir avoir l'honneur de vous voir et encore plus de vous serer la main.

Harry effrayé par cet homme se réfugia derrière sa tante qui lui donna des coups avec son sac.

-Allez-vous en espèce d'hurluberlu!

Trop euphorique d'avoir vu le survivant celui-ci ne teint par conte de Pétunia et partis en sautillant.

Harry venait pour la première fois de rencontrer un sorcier.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci aux lecteurs et à Juliette54 de m'avoir fait remarquer le doublon des chaps 13/14, le vrai chapitre 14 a été remis .** **Bonne lecture.**

Cheveux bleu

Harry se faisait gronder pas son ancienne maitresse, l'amie de Pétunia.

Elle l'avait saisi par le bras et l'amenait à sa classe en pestant contre lui.

Une fois arrivée elle le laissa en se retournant contre lui.

-je vais vous apprendre moi à casser les carreaux de ma classe avec une pierre, tendez les bras devant vous, les doits regroupés vers le haut. Elle se saisit de sa règle de 1 mètre en fer.

-Petit delinquent vous êtes exactement comme vos parents, un nuisible, un chien qu'il fait dresser ou tuer.

-Mes parents étaient des gentils! Cria Harry, une colère noire naissant en lui.

-Vos parents étaient des bons à rien!

Harry explosa et hurla:

-C'est faux!

Et là se produisit l'improbable, les cheveux de la méchante maitresse s teintèrent d'un bleu élécrique.

Choqué Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grand ouverte avant de se metre à pouffer.

L'amie de petunia se rendant conte au bout de plusieurs minutes la couleur improbable de ses cheveux paniqua et effrayée appela Pétunia pour la prévenir.

Lorsque Harry rentra après l'école Pétunia le gifla fort, le priva de diner et l'enferma dans son placard jusqu'au lendemain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alors… ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit pour cause de flémardise aiguë et de non-inspiration qui est un peu revenue en jouant aux cartes avec un démon, plus communément appelé "petite soeur".**

 **Juliette54: on se défend comme on peut quand on est haut comme trois pommes.**

 **Merci aux reviews lecteurs followers et favorites et bien sûr aux lecteurs même les fantomes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Sur le toit

Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là.

Il regardait autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Une fois sortit de sa panique il regarda par-dessus le muret à quelques mètre de lui.

Il était sur le toit de l'école! Il attire l'attention des garçons qui avaient essayé de le frapper et leur tira la langue et leur fit des grimaces.

Soudain un cri stride retentis, c'était la directrice qui avait hurlé en le voyant sur le toit.

Professeurs et élèves se réunissaient dans la cour tout en laissant un vide là ou s'il tombait, il s'écraserait, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un s'il tombait.

Les pompiers arrivèrent et le descendirent. arrivé sur l sol la directrice l'emmena dans son bureau en le tirant par l'oreille. Enfin arrivés, l'interrogatoire commenca.

-comment tu es allé là-haut?

-je sais pas je j'y suis arrivé comme çà…comme par magie… Tout au long de la phrase, la voix d'Harry avait diminuée si bien que le dernier mot fut murmuré dans un souffle.

Il attendait maintenant la tête baissée et les épaules affaissées le verdict.

La directrice lui dit donc en crachant presque ses mots.

-Tu es un démon comme ta tante l'avais dit, tu es puni je vais l'appeler nous vérons bien ce qu'elle en dira.

Sur ces doux mots Harry se cala dans un coin en poussant un léger soupir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis de retour pour vous (jouer un mauvais tour) poster un nouveau chapitre de la vie de notre héros à lunettes. Bonne lecture mes jeune et moins jeunes lecteurs**

Ca marche pas

Harry était ravi. C'était le dernier jour d'école avant Noël et la maitresse, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait faire la leçon à des enfants tout sauf concentrés, avait décidé de leur mettre un dessin animé qui, elle l'espérait, les feraient rêver.

Le soir, tandis que Harry faisait la vaisselle, ce dernier s' arrêta et tenta de faire comme dans le dessin anime pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule:

-Magie, Magie fait ce que tu veux; Magie, Magie fait ce que tu veux!

Cet éclat de voix attire Vernon qui commença à rougir et à trembler et hurla:

-Dans ton placard, de suite!

L'enfant couru jusqu'à celui-ci pour échapper à la colère du cachalot à moustache qui l'enferma.

La famille Dursley couchée, il retenta en chuchotant:

-Magie, Magie fait ce que tu veux; Magie, Magie fait ce que tu veux.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe, il soupira et se mit au lit en soupirant.

 **Le dessin anime que Harry a vu et d'où est tirée la réplique est la dernière licorne sortie en 1982.**

 **Harry ne se doute pas qu'il est magique mais il voudrait bien. J'ai moi-même, enfant, tenter de faire de la magie avec cette phrase… tout comme j'avais essayé de manipuler la force après avoir vu Star Wars… Oui. C'est beau de rêver…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut, j'ai eu un petit sursaut d'inspiration donc voilà. Bonne lecture.**

Cabine téléphonique

Enfin arrivés. Se disait Harry. Depuis plus d'une heure Dudley lui donnait des coups et malgré sa volonté de s'y soustraire n'y faisait rien surtout face à la passivité de sa tante.

Quand Harry avait su que la sortie de classe se faisait à Londres, il avait été impatient de découvrir une si grande et belle ville mais bien sûr son enthousiasme se réfréna lorsque Pétunia se joignit à la sortie pour aider à surveiller les enfants.

La maîtresse et accompagnateurs les guidants, les enfants marchaient en direction de La Galerie Nationale de Londres qu'ils allaient visiter et devant lesquel ils allaient manger leur repas de midi.

Mais passant devant une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge Harry pris par la curiosité entra sans se faire remarquer.

Il observa le cadran et s'amusa à écrire des numéros. À un moment il tapa les numéros 6-2-4-4-2

…

Pétunia attrapa le bras d'Harry et le secoua dans tous les sens, il remarqua que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

-Ou était tu voyou? Se cacher toute la journée pour attirer l'attention! Nous avons trop été gentils ces derniers temps et voilà comment tu nous remercies? En t'enfuyant le reste de la journée? Soit sûr que ton oncle en entendra parler!

Harry perdu regardait autour de lui, perdu, se demandant pourquoi la journée était passée en moins d'une seconde.


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde, je fait un petit post après de longs mois d'absence. Ceci est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le « trou » d'harry au chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ou si vous voulez me poser une question (ou si vous voulez m'incendier pour mon absence injustifiée), je serait ravie d'y répondre.**

 **Merci aux reviewers, followers, favorites et nouvaux lecteurs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La cabine téléphonique se mit à descendre, Harry, paniqué regardait dans tous les coins de la cabine en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Une fois l'engin stabilisé il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux autour de lui, tout le monde était en robe, même les hommes! Remarqua-t-il en pouffant discrètement, les mains sur la bouche et les yeux brillants.

Afin de ne pas se faire écraser il se pressa dans un coin sombre et continua d'observer ces étranges personnes.

Ces étranges gens, marchaient, se pressaient et parlaient de choses tout aussi étranges qu'elles.

Est-ce que cet homme avait bien dit que sa fille était allé sur un bout de lard? Et celui-ci à parlé de la barbe de Merlin?

Et avec toute la naïveté d'un enfant de son âge, la conclusion d'Harry sur tout cela est qu'il était tombé sur un bureau d'agents secrets comme dans James Bond et qu'ils adorent tellement le dessin animé Merlin l'enchanteur qu'ils ont décidés de lui ressembler un maximum en étant bizarre et en portant des robes. Fier de cette conclusion tout à fait logique, il longea les murs en étant le plus discret possible et assouvit sa curiosité en explorant et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour voir les hiboux. Oui, ces Bizarres avaient adoptés des hiboux qui volaient de partout en tenant de feuilles un peu jaunes enroulées sur elles-mêmes.

Alors qu'il allait repartir après avoir fait encore une autre pause il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête étonné et un homme fronçant les sourcils lui demanda sèchement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

-Je, j'ai joué avec le code d'une cabine et puis je suis arrivé comme par magie. Expliqua Harry avec une petite voix.

Cette fois, l'homme le toisa avec mépris en crachant presque comme une insulte

-Un moldu!

Sans se dépêtre de cet air de dégout, l'homme sortit de sa manche quelque chose qu'il ne put voir et entendit "Oubliette' avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut, j'ai pondu un autre chapitre, et vu que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre 300 ans avant de le poster, je le fais maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes ou si vous voulez me poser une question, je serais ravie d'y répondre, vous pouvez même me proposer des idées et je les mettrais en place si j'arrive à bien le visualiser. Bonne lecture.**

Il était admis par les amis de ses parents que Penny était jolie. Il était admis par les voisins de ses parents que Penny était jolie. Mais pour Harry, Penny était la plus jolie fille au monde. Elle ressemblait aux jolies poupées de porcelaine avec sa jolie robe blanche, ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus.

Harry la regardais, parfois, jouer avec ses amies pendant que lui se cachait de son cousin. Ils étaient également dans la même classe et s'étaient déjà mis côte à côte lors du cour de dessin. Et très important, Penny n'aimait pas Dudley et elle avait déjà sourit la journée même, à Harry. Bien évidemment ce fut rapporté au couple Dursley par leur si parfait fils le soir, au dîner.

-Harry a une amoureuse, nulle comme lui! Elle lui fait un sourire et pas à moi, en plus elle a même dit que j'était pas beau. Bien entendu Dudley en rajouta afin de faire porter quelque faute sur son cousin.

Vernon fronça les sourcils et tonna de sa grosse voix.

-Garçon ! tu as fait dire ça à ta copine! Il se leva attrapa Harry et lui mit plusieurs puissants coups sur les fesses. J'espère que ç ate fera passer l'envie de manipuler les autres enfants, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être contaminés par toi.

En hoquetant et pleurant, Harry tenta de s'expliquer à son oncle.

-M-mais, je n'ai rien f-fait.

Vernon ne répondit pas et le traina par le col dans son placard.

Harry se roula en boule dans son lit et dit en geignant.

-Mais j'ai rien fait.

Lorsque ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent Harry senti la colère monter en lui et il dit en serrant les dents.

-Tout çà c'est de la faute de Dudley, je le déteste.


End file.
